


Four Nights and One Morning

by Adi



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Other, Threesome, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi/pseuds/Adi





	Four Nights and One Morning

The Beginning.

In the twilight hours that seemed to exist even on Babylon 5 nothing was real and everything was possible. Which is perhaps why the oh-so-pragmatic Susan Ivanova actually listened when Talia whispered possibilities in her ear. Why she managed to believe even for a moment that she could get all her hearts desires and that the universe wouldn't immediately explode. Eventually it would, she was after all Russian, but for a while, maybe, Talia's words assured her, she could be happy.

After the soft kisses and teasing touches, after the skin so hot it burned and pleasure so sharp it hurt, two bodies lay next to each other, so close there was no air between them and Susan, still willing to believe because miracles happened today and maybe, just maybe, she'd get another one.

Could it work? Would he agree? The three of us?

Soft lips as an answer and she believed because of the twilight and Talia and that look in his eyes when he had looked at them.

The Continuation.

It takes him a while to adjust to the idea and at first he thinks he's doing it for Susan. He realizes he loves Talia too one night when she grabs the last piece of chocolate from his fingers and pops it in her mouth laughing, and he realizes it's a small price to pay for such a sound.

The Graveyard Shift.

Not all, and in fact very few, non-terrestrials followed a twenty-four hour day, which meant that the set pattern of the Captain and Commander of Babylon 5 had to occasionally include the graveyard shift in order to allow all the different races a convenient time in which to bother them. Once in a while, once in a long while, they shared the graveyard shift.

They had been working opposing shifts for almost a week and as Susan's Hour of The Wolf approached (complete with capital letters and dramatic music) John found himself looking at her more and more. He could almost feel her hair between his fingers, her taste on his lips, the heat of her body next to his. Almost, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough.

"Commander, my office, ten minutes." Susan nodded sharply in response. The graveyard shift inspired a sense of quietness that didn't wish to be disturbed. John retired to his office and sat down with a pile of paperwork that never seemed to dwindle. Ten minutes later on the dot Commander Ivanova stood in front of his desk. She gave him a small tired smile when he looked up at her.

"You wanted to see me Captain?" John stood and walked around to stand in front of her. She was wearing her hair in a braid today, which for some reason made her look even more exhausted. There were little lines at the corner of her eyes that he didn't remember being there the last time he had looked, and she looked as though she had lost some weight, not a lot, just enough to be barely noticeable.

Slowly he raised his hands and rested one her shoulder and cupped her cheek with the other. He gave her moment to get used to the contact and then quickly pulled her into his embrace. She tensed for a moment, as he knew she would, before relaxing in his arms and returning the hug.

She let out a deep breath. "We shouldn't," she said, but didn't try to pull away so he knew it was alright.

"We're not," he replied and held her closer. He knew better than to undo her braid, and the uniforms between them didn't allow for too much body heat to escape, but when he pulled away slightly and leaned down to kiss her, it was exactly like he remembered.

 

The Anniversary

There wasn't really time but Talia said it was important so they had made the time somehow. A few hours between this and that and they both arrived at the appointed place at the appointed time, an hour before midnight.

There were candles everywhere, the heady fragrance of jasmine and lavender made the air seem hazy and substantial and time slowed to a crawl. There was a large bed in the center, and on it Talia sat in, wearing just enough silk to make things interesting, smiling, arm stretched out in an invitation too sweet to resist, too sweet for them to resist at any rate.

Susan's shoulders very suddenly relaxed, John wondered for a moment what was happening on a telepathic level, but didn't ask, that was their thing. The only reason he lingered on Susan's shoulders was that it brought to his attention the fact that she was still wearing her uniform, and suddenly that seemed very very wrong.

As Susan moved forward John placed his hand on her neck and slipped a finger under her collar. Susan almost growled as she was forced to stop her progress in order to undo her jacket. As she moved forward towards the blonde siren on the bed the jacket slipped off, left hanging on John's fingers. He let it fall to the floor and took a large step forward catching Susan in his arms halting her movement again. This time she struggled slightly to show her displeasure, but as John lowered his lips to her neck and pulled her shirt free from her pants she instead leaned into him, a low groan emerging from somewhere deep in her chest.

On the bed Talia watched with amusement and growing hunger. She watched as, button by button, John made his way on up Susan's torso. Around her navel he abandoned Susan's neck and moved to her lips. When he finished with the buttons his hands took advantage of her newly exposed flesh, softly stroking her stomach with one hand while slipping his other hand under her bra. All the while kissing her from behind.

When the kiss ended Susan's eyes were smoky and her pupils dilated. She looked at Talia and continued her interrupted journey towards her. John's hands slipped behind her and held on to the back of her shirt pulling it off as she advanced toward Talia.

His own jacket and shirt he removed himself as he watched Susan move toward Talia like a predator after the most willing prey. Even here, especially here, her movements were dangerous and, in the back of his mind, he thanked God she on his side.

Their contact hit him like a shockwave. His pants became very uncomfortable and he removed them and his underwear as well. Meanwhile Talia's hands were busy undoing Susan's belt. Susan pushed her back into the bed their lips never losing contact. Finally she got the belt undone and tried to remove Susan's pants, but Susan wasn't helping and Talia couldn't get more than a few inches off.

With on swift move John grabbed Susan's pants and pulled them off her. The action caused Susan's legs to fly up. Susan let out an undignified squeal and twisted her body sideways as to not land on Talia. The swift movement blew out some of the candles and caused the others to sputter and flicker.

A moment of silence enveloped them as both Susan and Talia looked up from the bed at John holding Susan's pants like a matador teasing a bull and smoke drifted up from the dead candles.

It was John's deep booming laugh that finally broke the silence, followed closely by Talia's smoky chuckles and Susan's gut-grabbing guffaws. It was during the laughter that John finally joined the two in bed, falling on his side next to Talia still laughing hysterically. Laughing because it was funny, laughing because it felt good, laughing because they knew that soon there would not be much laughter.

When the laughter died down Talia was looking at him and when he kissed her he could still feel her smiling. Their legs were still hanging off the bed, so John broke the kiss to allow them to move up toward the middle.

Susan grabbed Talia's ankle and pulled her down on her stomach. Talia flipped over on her back, as Susan climbed up her body to continue the kiss and John took the opportunity to undo Susan's bra and as he hooked his fingers in her panties Susan squirmed to help him pull them off.

Susan rolled her and Talia over and Talia sat up on her knees and pulled off her silk teddy revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Talia smirked and pulled Susan up while sitting down and stretching her legs forward so that she and Susan were sitting between each other's legs. John sat behind Susan and as Talia pulled her forward he raised his hands to Susan's braid and slowly began to undo it, hissing as each strand slipped between his fingers. He didn't think he had a hair fetish before Susan, but he wasn't sure and right now he didn't really care.

When the braid was completely undone he ran his fingers through her hair a couple of times before spreading his fingers over her scalp and gently massaging it until she broke her kiss with Talia to lean back against him. As Talia readjusted herself so that her head was between Susan's raised knees, John lowered his hands to Susan's shoulders and down to her breasts. He stroked her nipples and she sighed, he gently tweaked them and she gasped and as though she had been waiting for a signal Talia moved in.

Susan and John gasped simultaneously and then as Talia's tongue skillfully played in Susan's wet folds, Susan whimpered almost in pain. Her leg kicked out and her back arched against John. With her hand she pulled him down for a searing kiss, her free hand searched blindly until Talia caught it in hers and rested it on Susan's thigh.

John abandoned Susan's breasts and just wrapped his arms around her as she writhed against him under Talia's masterful ministrations. The sounds she made against his mouth made him harder than he had ever thought possible. Susan was breathing hard interrupted breaths when Talia stopped, let go off the hand she'd been holding and sat up. Leaning forward to kiss Susan, she balanced on one hand and gently slid the index finger of the other hand into Susan, pumping it in and out a few times before slipping a second and then a third.

Susan cried out and her nails clawed against John's neck, he let out a hiss and bit down on her shoulder. Susan's whole body tensed when she climaxed. All movement stopped and for a moment she didn't breathe. Her muscles relaxed one at a time as she came down and Talia slipped her fingers out and kissed Susan again before moving away. John followed suit and lowered Susan down on the bed.

Turning towards Talia, John opened his arms in invitation, which Talia happily accepted. She crawled into his lap and pulled his head down for a kiss. His fingers traced her breasts before moving down over her hip and in between her legs. She could feel his hardness on the small of her back as his fingers traced her clitoris once, then again and then again while applying a maddeningly small amount of pressure. Looking up she saw John grin teasingly.

Growling she took his hand in hers and pressed down. She tried to move his fingers around and, though the angle was bad, she managed to get the point across, and John was good at taking orders. She hummed in pleasure, letting herself float away in the sensation, letting it build at its own pace.

She growled again when he stopped and lay her down on the bed, and once more when he thrust inside her, but after that the growls died in her throat and the only things that left her mouth were soft sighs.

Susan got up and crawled over to them. Talia held out her arms and Susan settled next to her and lowered her mouth to Talia's breast while playing with the other one with her fingers. John groaned and sped up his thrusts, growls from deep inside him seemed continuous to them. Talia's breathing got faster and faster until she cried out a long shrill cry and her body writhed against the bed, and John had to hold on to her hips to keep her under him. Susan got up and straddled Talia's stomach, putting her weight on her knees and pulled John into another kiss while Talia caught her breath.

John pulled out of Talia and taking Susan with him sat down with his legs stretched out before him. Susan smiled as she took him in her hand and guided him inside her. She sat still for a moment adjusting to the sensation, before slowly starting to move up and down.

John's hands on her hips were two points of incredible heat that felt almost ready to burn her.

"John," she whispered, and there was a pressure at the heat that told her he'd heard. Suddenly there was another body behind her and fingers, someone else's fingers at her clit, and she felt herself moving faster.

"Fuck," John groaned and pulled down on Susan's hips to keep her still as he came. He heard Susan's soft cry and knew she would have bruises, but the sting on the back of his neck wouldn't allow him to feel too guilty. He lay down and Talia pulled Susan away, her fingers still working.

John closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Susan's soft cries. A few minutes rest and he would rejoin them. The satisfied smile on his face clearly showed that he was looking forward to many more anniversaries.

 

The Morning

When the first alarm went off Susan sighed and rolled over on her stomach. Talia didn't even stir but John sat up threw his legs over the side of the bed as he sat up.

"Off." He rubbed his eyes and sighed. There wasn't such a thing as enough sleep anymore. One deep breath and he was up, grabbing his uniform on the way to the bathroom, making sure to close the door all the way so as not to get yelled at again.

He sighed when he saw that Talia had left the cap off the toothpaste again, and he had to pick the dried bit off his toothbrush. A shower and shave later and he was ready to go.

When the second alarm went off Talia blinked her eyes opened and mumbled "Off," at the same time. She got up just in time to kiss John good morning on his way out of the bathroom. A few whispered words and she knew that Susan had a few hours left to sleep, that there was just enough water for one more shower and she should use it, and that they'd meet up for lunch later.

Inside the bathroom Talia could hear the outside door closed and picked up the wet towel John kept insisting belonged on the floor with a sigh. As she brushed her teeth she remembered that she had left her makeup in Susan's quarters, meaning she'd have to go by there before going anywhere anyway, so she decided she'd just shower there while she was at it, that way Susan would have enough water to take a shower here. A spit and gargle later, Talia was ready to make a dignified but hasty dash down the corridor.

When the third alarm went off there was a lot of cursing.


End file.
